A Botanist's Dream
by Tragic Reverie
Summary: Agatha Miller had always been an awkward girl who found it hard to make a friend. But one day when she went down to the Black Lake to pick some plants, but ended up seeing Neville Longbottom being harassed by Malfoy and his gang. Later, Aggie checks up on him to see if he's okay. Will it be a one time conversation, or will the small kind gesture that the girl made lead to more?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** Hello! So, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction in a long time. Like years. My sister has had me watching all of the movies over and over again for like three days, and I've been itching to write a fanfiction for it. I just wanted to note before I begin, that my character will have an American accent. I'll explain it through the story. Yes, I know they're British. But I'm not, and I've read some pieces by other non-Brits who tried to use British slang, and sometimes it doesn't sound too good. I don't want to overdo it, you know? I'll use British slang for the British characters, but for my American character who narrates the story, will be using some American slang. That's pretty much it. Thanks! Reviews are appreciated. No flames please. Unless they're constrictive!

**Chapter One**

It was going to be another boring year, I could feel it. Like years past, I'd spent most of my time studying, or hanging out in the library. Only this time I'd be alone. My only friend, Samantha Rivers, had transferred. Her parents wanted to move to Australia to be with family, and that meant dragging Sam with them. Now, I was all alone in a school filled with eager Slytherins to take a stab at my pride.

A small frown etched onto my face as I finished up unpacking all of my things. Today was the second day back at Hogwarts for my fourth year. I sat down on my bed, and looked around the room. The other fourth years were talking and hugging all of their friends that they missed over break. They were nice, but I don't know. I felt as if I couldn't connect to them. Maybe I just had issues. I shrugged and reached into my nightstand, searching for my mason jars and my book on Herbology. Over the summer my parents went through the whole text book and marked all of the plants my parents 'wouldn't mind' having me bring them back to check out.

What was I suppose to do? My parents were botanists who's dream was to discover new and interesting plants. I could get in trouble for taking some of the plants back to America, but I really didn't care. Besides, it would be easy to sneak them out of the school and through the flight searches. I chewed on the insides of my cheek waying out the options. It wasn't too late, and we already had breakfast. I might as well spend one of my only free days here down by the Black Lake. Tomorrow classes would start and I'd be swamped with homework and getting ready for the school years...

I shoved the jars and my book into my strappy messanger back pack. I threw it over my shoulder with ease, not wanting the jars to crack on anything. On my way out, I grabbed a pair of plant clippers from the first drawer of my nightstand, and slipped them into my pocket.

"Well, I'm off." I muttered, to no one in particular.

I headed out of the common room, slipping through different groups of people and conversations that had been well waited on for school to start. A few people said hello to me, but I knew they were only trying to be nice. I pursed my lips and hurried on out and into the stone hallways of Hogwarts. I couldn't help but study over the school. It had been a little over two months since I've seen the place. I'd expect it to change sometime, but so far it never has. I paused in front of one of the many classroom doors. From the center mark to the top of the dor, a window had been placed in.

I studied my reflection in the window. My blonde hair was wild as ever, stick out at almost every end as possible- despite how much brushing I did, and my robes didn't fit quite right. As my mom would of said, I looked like a drawing of Betty Boop. Except, I'd add in a heavy handed. Curves in all the wrong places, making my hands seem extremely small. I frowned at the reflection. The only thing I liked in myself was my off-scaled grey eyes. Other than that, I wouldn't mind a complete make over.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts, and continued on through the halls. It seemed like no matter how fast or how far I walked, I would never get there. Finally, the Black Lake came into view after about fifiteen minutes. I let out a sigh of relief. Any farther and I'd be sweating. That was the last thing I needed. I stepped off of the stone path and into the grass, disturbing the mildew that had been resting peacefully on top of the grass. Despite the school being so full, I thought to myself as I crossed towards the lake, it was pretty empty today. Maybe it was because everyone was unpacking or talking to their friends?

The closer to the lake I got, the better I recognized a figure not too far off from where I was heading. It was a tall Gryffindor, with a dark chocolate colored hair, and his sleeves rolled up. When I was about twenty feet from the lake, I realized it was Neville Longbottom. I've never really spoke to him, but him and I had a handful of classes together. Those classes included all of the possible herbology classes you could take at Hogwarts. It wasn't said, but him and I were the top grades in the plant-related classes. Maybe it was just a talent I had acquired through the gene splitting process, but I was pretty good at it.

I took my place a few feet from him, trying not to seem too weird. I dug into my bag and pulled out one mason jar, and a pair of clippers. First, I'd need to get the Gillyweed my parents wanted to see. If record was correct, as long as I got a chunk of dirt and made sure not to rip the roots, I could make sure the Gillyweed lives for months at a time. Even if it dried out, it would still serve it's purpose. I put my tools down and rolled up my sleeves, cautious of getting any dirt on them. The comments I'd hear if Pansy Parkinson caught me with dirt on my gowns. I rolled my eyes at the thought of it.

It wasn't hard to find the Gillyweed. I got down on my knees and grabbed my plant clippers. I carefully began to clip some of the weeds that were too close to the weed I had selected, so I could make sure I didn't accidentally got the roots mixed up. I was about to dig down a little bit into the dirt when I heard a big 'plop' and water splashing against the dirt and mud inches from the water. I quicky snapped my head up. Who would willingly go into the water? With the Giant Squid and the merpeople you'd end up dead in there! That was when I noticed who it was. It was, once again, Neville Longbottom. However, he wasn't alone. Draco Malfoy and his small group of wannabe-thugs were standing in front of him on the dirt, laughing. Malfoy probably pushed him in.

I felt a vile of anger rise up in me, but I said nothing. I pulled myself up off the ground and quickly headed over to Neville, which involved me stepping on the Gillyweed I was going to pick. It didn't matter though, I'd find more. Just as I got up to Neville- who was now struggling to get out of the muddy waters, Malfoy and his gang headed off. I frowned deeply at Neville and held my hand out to him without saying anything. I motioned to him, trying to help him out of the water. When his cold, wet hand slapped awkwardly onto my too-small hands, I began to pull him up out of the water and all the guck inside of it.

With our combined strength, Neville finally got out of the water and onto the grass. He was covered in water and mud all the way up to his stomach. His uniform was completely destroyed. There was no possible way he'd be able to clean that up.

"You okay?" I asked him as he calmed down from the tragic event.

"Y-Yeah," He musted the word out. He was obviously upset, but physically fine.

"Malfoy's a jerk. A stubborn, small-brained iditot. He's a perfect example of someone who doesn't know that in the real world, he'd get in a lot of trouble for doing stuff like this," I gestured to all the mud on him. "Um, I'm Agatha Miller. Call me Aggie." I introdduced myself, in case he didn't know. I wouldn't blame him. I barley spoke up in any of my classes.

"I know, we've had classes together since f-first year," Neville was looking down at his clothing, evaluating the damage as he spoke. "I'm Neville-"

"Longbottom, right?" I cut him off before he finished. He simply nodded his head.

"I have to go change. Um, thanks." Neville grabbed his things. "Bye."

Before I knew it, Neville was heading back towards the castle. I turned and watched him stumble up the sloppy lake slide and to the enormous school. Once he was out of my view, I turned back to the Gillyweed. I couldn't help but feel bad for Neville as I worked on getting a piece of the weed. What did he ever do to Malfoy? Maybe Malfoy was just in a particularly bad mood this year. That was going to be just great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day, I found myself heading alone to the Great Hall. Deep down insides, I'd hope that someone would come up and sit next to me while I'm eating to keep me company. I'd consider myself a nice person. Sure, I tend to speak without thinking when I'm comfortable, but other than that I can be a pretty relateable person. At least, I thought I was. I pressed my books against my stomach as I manuvered through the crowded hall ways. What was once an empty wasteland, was now busting with students eager to get breakfast and head off to the classes of their choices.

Today, I would have Herbology and Transfiguration. Two classes that I can't complain at all about. Both of them are in my top favorites, so today should get by quickly. Maybe I could send a letter to Sam? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into none other than the pug-faced Parkinson surrounded by her groupies. I shrunk back, hoping that she wouldn't notice me. However, it was too late to run and hide.

"Watch it, Mudblood. Are you blind or something?" Pansy spat at me with anger.

I made a frustrated face at her, but didn't say anything. I didn't need a fight- I just wanted to have some breakfast and get to class. I hurried on past her before she could say anything else, and entered the Great Hall. Students were flowing in at a steady pace. Different foods sat upon every table, beckoning for the students to chose them to take a sweet bite into. I found the Hufflepuff table and took a seat near the Professor's table, at the farthest end.

Around me was three girls that I knew. I had to know them, they were one year above me, after all. I wouldn't consider us friends though. I for sure didn't know their names, but I recognized them. One girl looked up at me and smiled slightly, trying to be friendly. I smiled back- but I'm afraid it came out as a grimace.

I held back a groan. Why did I have to be so awkward? Why couldn't I at least say hi to this girl who was trying to be nice to me? Oh yeah, because I'll probably just screw it all up. I grabbed a bowl and one of the many boxes of cereals. The one I had chosen was labelled 'Pixie Puffs', and read 'They're Gobling Great' across the front side. I poured myself a bowl, and began to dig on in.

I was about to get up and leave when someone sat down in front of me. I didn't bother to look up, thought. It was probably a friend of the group next to me. I was finishing up a glass of orange juice, when the person cleared their throat. I looked up, curiously. It was none other than Neville Longbottom. Only this time he wasn't covered in dirt from digging through the plants, or mud from the nasty spill he took the other day thanks to Malfory.

"Sorry, Neville. I thought you were with them." I gestured my head to the right, as if to point at the small group of girls next to me.

"Thanks for yesterday. Um, I appreciate it." He seemed sincere. I don't know why he wouldn't be.

"No problem. I'd hope that someone would help me, if I was down in the mud." I gave a half-hearted laught at my cheesy joke, but was answered with only silence. "Sorry." I muttered.

"It's fine. Do you happen to have Herbology first?" Neville asked, timidly.

I pretended to pull out my timecard and look. I already had it memorized, but I didn't want to seem like a total loser. "Looks like it. Do you?"

"Yeah, that's partially why I came over here. You don't happen to want to walk there with me, do you?"

"Sure, of course. Thanks for the offer." I held back a grin, maybe I wouldn't spend this year alone. I grabbed my stuff and pushed myself from the table, and headed on out of the Great Hall with the Gryffindor.

Walking down the hall was pretty quiet. We exchanged a few words, but it was mostly awkward silence. I explained to him why I was at the Black Lake yesterday, and that my parents were Botanists in America. Walking next to him, I couldn't help but realize how tall he was. Or maybe it was how short I was? I was finally sixteen years old, but I was no taller than five feet. I practically had to look up at him just to half a conversation with Neville! When we got to the gardens, Neville and I both picked the station next to each other. It looked like today we would be dealing with some plants. A perfect way to start the year!

I was tying my apron on to keep the dirt off of my clothes, when a Slytherin girl walked by. I recognized her from Pansy's eariler group. I was hoping she wouldn't notice me, and I soon realized I was lucky enough to be overpassed. However, Neville wasn't so lucky. He was turning around to grab something, when the two collided- just as I did earlier with Pansy. The already on edge, blonde Slytherin snapped at him.

"Get out of my way. Don't you know to watch wherever the bloody hell you turn!" The girl snapped.

"B-Back off," I pipped up. It was as if everyone turned around to watch. I barley spoke up in front of anyone, and I've had some of these people in my classes for years. It would be a first they'd ever see me so much as stick up for something.

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you over your lion's mane," The blonde narrowed her emerald eyes, looking me over. When she said 'lion's mane' she gestured at my hair.

"I said back off," I was already too deep to back out. Might as well just get it done and over with it, right? What's the worse to happen? "Leave Neville alone. He didn't see you."

The room grew quiet as the blonde walked up to me, with her arms cross. "That's cute. You've got a crush on him, don't you?" She laughed in my face. "It would make sense that the two weakest, and dorkiest kids grouped together. That's a riot!" The comment made me blush a beet-red.

"What's a riot is how you're going to fail your o.w.l.s and end up working in a dead end job, in a dead end life with nothing to look forward to." I snapped at her, with a sudden confidence. The room was now as silent as a cemetery.

"You bitch! I am way smarter than someone with the likes of you will ever be." The snake-like girl whiped her wand out. "Slugus Eructo," She pointed it directly at me.

My grey eyes widen with fear. I knew the spell. Malfoy preformed it on Ronald Weasly in what, first yea-? Before I could finish the thought, someone passed me a bucket- Neville, I figured, and I began to puke out slugs. I wanted to die right there. Slimy slugs crawled up my throat and sat in my mouth, examining every nook and craney between my teeth. I couldn't hold it in, slug after slug escaped my mouth.

I couldn't think straight. All I knew was professor Stout ran in, yelling at the blonde and taking 100 points from the Slytherin house. I felt a hand on my back help me up. I reached for the bucket for my dear life before standing up, and was lead off to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was definetely a challenge trying to get me to the infirmary. Hell, it was hard just getting me to stand up and hurt. By the time Neville and I got to the infirmary, I felt as if my throat was on fire. All I could comprehend at the exact moment was that I was still puking snails and it wasn't getting better. Neville sat me down on the nearest bed then ran off to go find the nurse, where she was.

Between the heaving, and the light crying I had been doing, I felt as if I might die. My eyes were burning, my lips were dry and my throat was probably bleeding now. I crunched my eyes closed in hopes of just dropping dead. It was bound to happen if that nurse didn't show up soon. After a few minutes, Neville rushed into the room with the nurse in tow. She was a rather stout woman, with light grey hair and concerned eyes. As she walked up to me and noticed that I was given a 'slight' dosage of slug, she clicked her tongue.

I heard her mutter what sounded like a spell, before turning around and running off. I spit out the last slug and slowly opened my eyes. Neville sat on a bed opposite of he. He probably was grossed out by the abundant amount of slugs sitting in the bucket on my lap. I sat it down next me to, carry of not spilling it. It would suck to have to clean them all up. I don't want to be gross, but there had to be a hundred.

I was in a mixed emotion of disgust, anger, and helplessness. I was disgusted by the choice of charm the blonde bimbo used on me. I was angry that I hadn't seen it coming and just allowed it to happen. And I felt helpless to the comments I would hear tomorrow. I could only hope that no one tried to mess with Neville for his 'friend' sticking up for him, which resulted in her throwing up slugs like the small ginger Ron back in first year. The nurse returned with a spare tooth brush, tooth paste and a glass of water. I mustered a small smile in appreciation, and quickly headed over to the nearest sink. It wasn't hard to find. Every few beds or so an old, rusty sink sat ready to be in use for those patients who were just too sick.

I wet the toothbrush and put some toothpaste on and brushed for minutes. It wasn't the usual two minutes. This was at least fifteen minutes. Even after I was done, I could still feel the slim at the back of my throat. I shuddered and got goosebump at just the thought of slugs being in my mouth. When I was done brushing my teeth, I drank five cups of water. By the end of it all, my throat was feeling slightly better. Neville was still sitting on the bed next to the one i was in, which was pretty shocking. I was for sure that he probably would of left by now on the account of today was the first day of classes.

I sat down gingerly on the bed and pushed the bucket of sluggish devils under my bed. I stared at the ground for quite some time, before I finally decided on what I should say.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into this mess. It's just... Those stupid Slytherin. They're always starting drama with me. Always. Every day. Just today I bumped into Pansy and she yelled at me. When I saw her dumb minion do it again to you, I just sort of went off..." I looked towards the glass window, sheepishly.

"It's fine, really. Thanks for- you know, s-sticking up for me. How are you feeling?"

"Like complete and utter crap, to be quite frank with you. My throat feels a mix between burning and as if it will start bleeding any minute. I feel like my mouth will never be clean again. It's just really gross." I looked back over at him and touched my throat lightly, trying to indicate where it hurt most.

"The nurse said one of the first years crashed into the wall while going through their broomstick it is got pretty messed up, so she's dealing with that. She said she should be back in about a half hour with something to help with the pain." Neville slouched over the bed, I couldn't help but notice. He was tall enough where he had to. I watched him lean his elbows onto his knees.

"Good, I probably sound like I've been chain smoking for years." I shook my head. "Thanks for helping me here. It probably really grossed you out. Believe me, I understand. Who wants to walk some weird girl to the infirmary because she violently vomitting slugs out of her mouth?" There I go again, talking without thinking. I groaned mentally at myself.

"Don't worry about it. Either way I would of done it. Y-You know, since you helped me out of the lake. It was the least I can do." Neville shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, but still.." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. "Hey," I had an idea coming on! "After the whole fiasco the other day at the last, I didn't have a chance to get enough Gillyweed. I got some, but not a sufficent amounts. You want to go back there later with me when I'm feeling better?" I smiled weakly, hoping I wasn't making a fool of myself.

"Sure," Neville nodded his head and smiled back, "I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Hey! I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited and alerted my story! It's awesome to see such positive feedback. :) I'm hoping the pacing of my story isn't too fast. If it is, feel free to tell me. Just don't be a jerk about it, you know? Anyway, I'll probably be uploading 1-2 chapters a day. Starting next week it might get slow though, because school is starting again. Anyway, that's pretty much it so far. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! x

**Chapter Four**

Finally, the horrible day was over, and it was a new morning. My mom always told me to leave what happened behind in the past, and that the new day would bring a clean slate. I never really believed her, but deep down inside I'd hope she'd be right. The day was average so far, not much of a clean slate. No one said anything about the slugs, that was a plus one for this Hufflepuff. However, I did notice all of them muttering about something or another. I was in the Great Hall when I finally had it. I had to know what they were talking about!

I finished up my daily helpings of 'Pixie Puffs' and looked around the Great Hall. It was pretty empty. Where the heck was everyone? My eyebrows knitted together in frustrated as I scouted out someone who wasn't so mean, to ask what was up. I spotted Luna Lovegood alone at the Ravenclaw table, reading one of her father's articles upside down. I met her in first year when I had no one, not even Sam. We shared a compartment together, and every year we'd leave and come back to Hogwarts, we'd share again. It was a neutral relationship. We weren't the best of friends, but we were on good terms. I quickly headed over to her table and took a seat across from her.

"Hello, Luna." I smiled, which porbably looked like a grimace. I didn't want her to think I was just using her for information. I sort of was, though.

"Hi, Aggie. Did you know that my father is on the verge of finding some Moon Frogs? If you'd like you can borrow my copy. It's quite fascinating." She handed me her magazine.

"Thanks, Luna! I'll read it and return it to you as quickly as possible. So, um- I was wondering... What's everyone whispering and running around about? Is there something I'm missing?" I gestured to the almost empty Great Hall around us.

"Hmm," Luna blinked her big blue eyes at me, in thought. "Last night when I was sleepwalking, I heard something. I was heading back into the common room after I woke up and two people were talking about the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students. You'd probably find them outside if you waited for their arrival. I'm not sure why, though. Dumbledore will probably have an announcement about it later."

I froze in my spot. Last night I got a letter from Sam hinting at something, but she didn't come out right and say it. All she did was see you soon, and I hope the winds are calm tomorrow. A genuine grin creeped onto my face, "Luna! Thank you!" I pulled myself up off the bench as quickly as possible. "You know what that means, right? Samantha- Sam, she's going to be visiting! Her mother made her move to France because that's where their family is. I didn't know she'd be going to Beauxbaton!" Before Luna could say anything, I scurried out of the Great Hall and followed the largest group of students I could find.

My snooping and following had done me good for once. I was standing outside of the Black Lake, with a rather large group of students. All of them were chattering back and forth with happiness. I was waiting out there for at least an hour. It was cold and wet from rainy weather, and I was just about to leave when Neville came up.

"Did you hear the news?" I turned to him, eagerly. This was probably the happiest I had been in months.

"No- I was just wondering why everyone was out here. Why is that?" Neville looked around at everyone, confused.

"Students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang are coming over to visit for some reason. We'll find out exactly why later." I clapped my hands. "You know Samantha Rivers, right?"

"Oh. The girl with short black hair, and brown eyes. The one you were always with, right?" Neville itched his temple, trying to recall who I was talking about.

"That's the one. She had to transfer to Beauxbaton when her family wanted to move closer to each other. She said some pretty weird things in her note, which can only mean that's she's visiting!" I calmed down slightly, trying to speak slower so I didn't seem too crazy.

"What makes you think that they'll be he-" Neville stopped midsentence as everyone began to 'oooh' and 'aaah'.

I followed to where everyone was now staring with amazement. Up in the sky, a row of at least fifty carriages came souring over Hogwarts. Then, more to the left in the Black lake , came in a gigantic- wooden ship from where the lake had emptied out into.

"I believe that's why," I answered Neville's half-asked question from earlier.

It was truly magical. I'd never seen anything like it. Everyone backed up and gave enough space for all the carriages to land in a neat, and single-filled line in front of the Black lake. When I was a child, I used to see some carriages at popular tourists sites, but nothing like this. These ones where a baby blue and a white color, trimed with gold. It was dead silent, as the last carriage landed. Slowly, everyone began to file out. Girl after girl, all dressed in the same blue hat, blue shirt, matching coat and skirt. Over in the Black lake, the ship began to dock and men after men, began to file out in a red and black outfit.

I didn't pay much attention to the Drumstrang students, unlike most of the girls in the crowd. Instead, I was searching the Beauxbaton students for my lankey, black haired friend. After several minutes, I spotted her. Sam's mischevous brown eyes landed on me, and she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed lightly and waved, glad to see that she was safe and sound in her new home.

"So, this year's going to be awesome." I nudged Neville's arm lightly. "I don't know what's up, but I think we're in for a treat this year."


End file.
